The present invention relates, in general, to firebacks and, in particular, to a novel holder for firebacks. A fireback is a metallic shield which is placed at the back wall of a fireplace. Because of its metallic nature, the fireback serves three purposes. First, it is ornamental or decorative and covers the brick or stone back wall of the fireplace. Secondly it helps to radiate heat forward out of the fireplace. Thirdly, because it is metallic, the fireback reflects the light of the fire forward, thereby maximizing its luminance qualities.
In general, firebacks have been mounted to the rear wall of a fireplace with the aid of screws, braces, or other attachment devices. This inevitably requires drilling or chiseling through brick or other hard stone materials. The attachment of a fireback has been further complicated when the rear wall of the fireplace slants forward toward the hearth. In such installations because the firebacks are not elevated properly, most of their decorative, heat radiation and luminance qualities are not optimized.
It would be desirable to provide an improved means for mounting a fireback. It would further be desirable to provide such a mounting means for fireplaces having both vertical and forward sloping rear walls.
The present invention successfully solves many of the problems associated with prior fireback mounting devices. In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus for holding a fireback upright in either a vertical or sloping fireplace, without the need for bolts, screws or any other wall attachment features is shown. The apparatus contains features which allow the adjustment of the angle of incidence of the fireback relative to the rear wall of the fireplace. Finally, the apparatus elevates the fireback with respect to the hearth thereby maximizing its decorative, heat radiating and light reflection qualities.